A Brilliant Idea
by FoulPersona
Summary: A fiance? Alright, I expected to get one eventually. My fiance is a boy? Well, so long as it doesn't reflect bad on the company. Wait, hold on. My fiance is in a HOST CLUB? HikaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

 **Well I've been a fan of Ouran for years now so I might as well write a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and please give me any advice you may want to give. I'm open to ideas and advice.**

 **A Brilliant Idea**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Plan is in Motion Part 1**

"You wanted to see me Mother? Father?" I said as I sat down.

It had been the first time in a while that both mother and father had been home. Most of the time they were both off for business meeting and were rarely both at home in our manor in America. I had dressed up a little more since it was a rare occasion. My black hair that I got from my mother was combed instead of looking slightly messy as usual. I had inherited my dark brown eyes from my father, which looked black with my dark hair.

Mother wore her hair up in a bun as usual and she wore sapphire blue earrings to match her dress, along with her heels. She wore less makeup than usual at home so she looked slightly more relaxed.

Father was wearing a dark grey suite today and his hair was slicked back, at least what was left since he had been balding over the past few years. Despite the fact he looked a little intimidating but he was actually a bit scatterbrained when he had his business demeanor on hold.

The maid that was present brought me some tea in a new tea set. It seemed mother had decided to purchase a Beau Rose Bone tea set this time around. A lovely tea set, but not to my personal liking.

"Yes, we would like to make this quick, Kazuhiro." my father said stiffly.

I gave him a quizzical look as I took the tea from the maid with a nod of thanks. Father was normally relaxed at home, but he seemed a little on edge this time. I looked over at my mother and despite seeming more at ease, her eyes were more focused on her own tea then me.

I took a sip of my tea, a very nice keemun tea was in my cup. Father and mother most likely had something else, as they prefered more weak flavored tea.

My mother cleared her throat and looked over at me at last as she set her cup down. "Now, this may come as a bit of a shock, Kazuhiro."

"We want you to keep an open mind about this." my father said moving slightly. My father was a great businessman, so he kept composer while on the job. At least I hope he did, because if not he wasn't going to be landing any more business deals anytime soon if he acted this twitchy during meetings.

"What is it?" I asked with a chuckle as I took another sip of my tea. My parents tended to blow things out of proportion when things concerned me.

"We want you to consider marrying someone in order to merge our companies." my mother said.

"Pfffffffft!" I immediately spit out my tea all over the table. Thankfully I didn't spray my parents.

After the maid finally managed to get me to calm down i set my tea down on the now clean table.

"...Excuse me?" I asked looking at my parents.

"I told you he would react like that." my mother said looking at my dad. "I win the bet."

"What?" I said looking at my mother. 

"You said nothing about him spitting out his tea." my father said crossing his arms.

"Can we go back to the marriage thing?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, I told you he would throw up and that is close enough for me." mother said. "Now you have to represent the company at the next meeting."

"Actually, I'm curious as to why you two made a bet about this." I said trying to get their attention.

"This isn't fair…" father said slumping his shoulders.

"Are you ignoring me on purpose?" I asked.

"I get the day off!" mother said happily.

"Why did you two make a bet, and just who do you want me to marry?!" I shouted at my parents.

"Oh, sorry dear." mother said.

"We didn't mean to ignore you." father said, recovering from his disappointment.

"Just please explain the marriage to me." I said, regaining my composure.

"Well, are you familiar with Hitachiin Software?" my father asked.

I nodded immediately. To my knowledge they were one of the biggest computer softwares companies in Japan, even rivaling my parents own company. Both my parents were in charge of Himura Technology, a company that was mostly focused on computer software itself, but also focused on other forms of technology.

"We would like you to consider being the marriage partner to one of their children." mother said taking a sip of her tea, most likely to calm herself down, as she seemed distracted again.

"Well this is certainly sudden." I said looking back and forth between them. I had expected to have an arranged marriage, but I at least expected a bit more warning. I had expected to have actually met the person before they became a marriage candidate. I had also expected it to be a while longer before I would be given a marriage candidate, as I was only sixteen.

"We are sorry to spring this up on you all of a sudden." father said.

"It is fine." I said, giving him a smile. I couldn't just outright tell them I thought it was a stupid idea, they had asked me to keep an open mind.

"Now, naturally, we don't mean we want you to marry right away. We would like you to meet them first before actually going through with anything." mother said. "In fact, we think it would be best to transfer to the same school as him."

"I see, well...wait. Him?" I said in surprise.

Father somehow got even more stiff and mother shifted slightly.

"Well, seeing as the Hitachiin family doesn't have any daughters…" father started.

"And you are also bisexual, we didn't think it would be a problem." mother finished.

"His gender isn't a problem, I'm just surprised. Won't there be a fair amount of people against it?" I asked.

"Yes, odds are we would lose some customers, but according to our sources we would actually benefit more than anything from having two large companies merge through a same sex marriage." father said.

"Yes, a fair amount of people would be positive to such an event in seems, at the very least here in America." mother said. "We don't want you to think we are trying to use you though, Kazuhiro."

"Yes, if you are opposed to the idea we won't try and change your mind." father agreed. "This is your decision after all."

I looked at both of my parents, who looked at me with worried eyes.

"I would appreciate some time to think about this." I said raising from my seat.

"Of course, dear." mother said.

"We don't have to leave until tomorrow so you won't have to answer us until then." father said.

"I understand." I said.

"Here is a photo of the young man, his name is Hikaru Hitachiin. He is a student at Ouran academy." father said handing me a photo.

The photo showed a handsome young man in a school uniform. He had somewhat messy auburn hair and amber eyes with pale skin and a thin face. He was smiling in the photo, so odds are it was a school picture from Ouran academy.

I went upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed with a sigh.

"Well i didn't see that coming." I muttered to myself as i closed my eyes.

Even though they had said it was my choice, there was no doubt in my mind that both my parents would be very happy if I agreed. Merging two large companies together would most likely bring good results for my family.

'Naturally I had planned to take over the company one day, but I hadn't planned for it to go like this.' I thought to myself.

After a little while of thinking about my possible fiance I went over to my computer and looked up Ouran Academy. My school certainly had it's fair share of well off students but Ouran Academy was a whole new level. It was like it was made only for those that were the most elite in the entire country, seeing as most of the students were from extremely rich families. In fact there only seemed to be one student in the whole school who was their only by scholarship.

After looking at Ouran Academy I looked into the Hitachiin family. Apparently it was the father who ran the software company and the mother was the very famous fashion designer, Yuzuha Hitachiin. I actually felt a little foolish for not making the connection. The company was even more well off then I had realized. Hikaru also had a twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiin, who also went to Ouran Academy.

After a bit more looking at both the school and the Hitachiin family I logged off and changed into my pajamas. I laid down in my bed but I didn't fall asleep.

"Marriage…" I muttered under my breath. "Ridiculous…"

I knew my parents wanted what was best for the company and what was best for me but I didn't think that meeting a marriage candidate so quickly. I had expected to at least wait until I was in my early twenties.

After what felt like hours I had finally fallen asleep despite being no closer to a decision.

I opened my eyes to bright morning light shining through my window and the songs of birds.

I looked over at my clock and all but judo kicked my blankets off of me and ran out of my room. Who in the right mind would let me sleep until 1:00pm?!

"Young Master Himura?!" a maid yelled at me as I stormed past her.

I yelled back a quick apology to her because I'm pretty sure I stepped on her toes.

"Kazuhiro?!" my father yelled as I ran up to my parents.

"Sorry, I overslept." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"I can see that." my father said.

"Nice bedhead." my mother commented as she ruffled my hair.

"Very impressive." my dad said as he started as well despite my protests.

"Please stop!" I said backing away from them. "Are you guys leaving soon?"

"We leave in about an hour." my mother said. "We sent a maid to wake you up."

"Ah, i think I crushed her foot." I said without thinking.

"Excuse me?" father said raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind, she's fine." I said. "So I assume you want my answer."

"Well...yes, we would like your response." mother said, her face suddenly looking a little worried.

I took a deep breath and looked at both of my parents and smiled.

…

"Well I do hope you enjoy yourself at Ouran Academy." the man said who was escorting me. I had forgotten to ask his name. "All that is left is the last music room three. It isn't used for actual music unfortunately, however it is used for club activities."

The man opened the door to reveal yet another large room, but unlike the other music rooms in the school it had tables with chairs and sofas in the room, and not a single instrument in sight. It was also very large, at least the size of three or four class rooms.

"It is a very nice room." I said trying my best to sound interested. I was tired from all the walking but I still had to keep up appearances. Mother and Father warned me that I was representing the company as the future president.

"Well that is everything I believe." the man said and I held back my sigh of relief.

I followed him back to his office to get my schedule and look at a list of clubs I would be interested in.

"Now did you take part in any clubs back in America?" the man asked. I really needed to ask him his name.

"No, unfortunately no clubs at my other school interested me." I said.

"Well I believe Ouran Academy may have at least one that would interest you." the man said with a chuckle as I looked through a list of clubs.

Ouran had it's standard clubs most schools had but it did have a few stand outs. It had the dark magic club for one, which struck me as pretty odd. There was also the host club, which just sounded ridiculous. What on earth did a school need a host club for?

"See any that you like?" the man asked me.

I looked up from the list and gave him a smile. "May I please have some more time to think about it?"

"Of course, now classes will end soon so will I be seeing you tomorrow?" the man asked.

"Yes sir, but may I asked a question?" I said as I stood up.

"Of course."

"Where might I find a student by the name of Hikaru Hitachiin?" I asked

"Oh, Hikaru Hitachiin and his brother, Kaoru Hitachiin, are in music room 3 if I recall." the man said.

"Oh, the one used for club activities?" I asked. "May I asked what club that is?"

"Oh, that would be the Ouran host club." the man said with a chuckle.

I immediately felt like someone hit me in the stomach with a hammer. My possible fiance was in the host club?

I excused myself quickly and speed walked out of the door. I ran into a full sprint once I heard the bell rang in a desperate attempt to get there quickly. He had to have made a mistake. He must have gotten the Hitachiin brothers mixed up with another pair of twins. This school was huge for God's sake! Surely there had to have been a few other sets of twins.

I made it to the music room I had been to last and shoved the door open, good first impressions be damned!

"Welcome!" a chorus of voices rang out to me.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and please give me any advice you would like to offer. I hope to update soon. Please review if you don't mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's and that is it**

 **I am pretty surprised I actually got a few people to follow and favorite this story. Thanks a lot guys, it made me really happy. Thank you to those who reviewed as well.**

 **mystorytotell:** I'm glad that you're interested. I hope I give them interesting reactions!

 **Cookie-chan99:** Yes, yaoi all the way!

 **A Brilliant Idea**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Plan is in Motion Part 2**

I covered my face by the sudden appearance of rose petals flying everywhere. I batted one off of my hair and looked at the people who greeted me.

One of them was a tall blond boy with violet eyes and a slender build. He was sitting in a chair with his right leg crossed over his left and he was resting his head on his hand. He was giving me a rather relaxed look that somehow gave him a very attractive and refined appearance despite his relaxed position. He seemed rather familiar to me...

Next to the tall blond man was a boy with large brown eyes and brown hair, who was also smiling at me only in a more kind sort of way. He was a little on the short side and was standing with his hands behind his back.

There was another boy with glasses and black hair who was also smiling, only his smile seemed more...cool, I suppose, as opposed to the relaxed smile of the blond boy and the polite smile of the brunette. He also seemed very familiar

Another boy with slightly darker skin than the others was standing and towering over everyone else in the room. He had spiky black hair and dark eyes. Unlike the others he wasn't smiling. In fact, his face was completely blank. He also...had a elementary student on his shoulders?

The elementary student was a boy with a babyish face with blond hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a very cheerful smile and he had a pink stuffed rabbit in his arms. The odd thing about him though was the fact he was wearing an Ouran Academy uniform. If I recalled correctly Ouran didn't have an elementary school of any kind.

I then found exactly who I was looking for, at least one of them was who I was looking for. The twins were standing side-by-side and were both giving me mischievous grins. Their auburn hair was parted to the side, one of them had it to the left while the other one had it to the right.

I wanted to die right then and there upon seeing them. My fiance was really a host club member.

All of the boys all looked at me strangely, except for the tall poker faced boy, at the same time.

"A boy?" the boy with brown hair asked.

"And why is he all out of breath?" the twins asked at the same time.

"I don't think he's a student." the small boy said while the tall boy nodded.

"So then, who are you if you don't mind me asking?" the blond boy said to me smiling.

Before I could respond I gasped in horror at who I was in front of. The boy with the blond hair looked familiar because I had seen his picture just the other day. He was Tamaki Suoh, the son of Yuzuru Suoh, the chairman of Ouran Academy and the President of Suoh Enterprises! The boy with glasses was Kyoya Ootori, the son of Yoshio Ootori, who was the Chief Executive Officer of the Ootori group!

'Before me are the sons of two very powerful and important men and here I am, out of breath with a face the expressed who knows what and most likely dripping in sweat from my mad dash to get to a honest to god highschool host club!'

"Uh, hello?" the twins asked me suddenly walking in front of me.

I immediately stepped away and tried my best to forget about Hikaru Hitachiin for the moment. I had to get a hold of myself.

"Are you lost?" the small boy asked, who had gotten down from the giant he was sitting on.

"Well, no. I am not lost." I said finally getting ahold of myself. "I was actually looking for this room."

"Oh, well if you don't mind, may we ask what business you have with us?" Kyoya Ootori asked me.

"Do you want to be a guest by any chance?" Tamaki Suoh asked me as he walked over to me. "We haven't had a proper male guest before but we don't shy anyone away." 

"No! I didn't come for anything like that!" I said losing my cool immediately again.

"Ah, no need to be shy." one of the twins said giving me a cheshire grin.

"We don't judge, especially us." the other said giving me the same smile.

"Come on you guys, leave him alone." the boy with brown hair said.

"My savior…" I whispered to myself.

"Regardless, we are genuinely curious as to why you are here."

I gulped upon hearing Kyoya Ootori address me. To my knowledge our families had never done business together so I was a little nervous about introducing myself. The only reason I knew about him was because I looked into some families that went to Ouran and he was just one of the few I remembered.

"Before you say why you're here we have one request." one of the twins said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"We ask that you stay away from anything breakable in the area, especially vases." the other twin said.

"Excuse me, but why are you asking that of me?" I asked.

"Just to be safe." they said together.

For some reason the brown haired boy seemed a little irritated.

"Um, excuse us?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a herd of girls standing outside of the door giving me very strange looks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said with my cheeks reddening with embarrassment at the thought of how much they had seen or heard.

As i held open the door and sputtered out more apologise the girls all looked at me while some of them blushed and giggled.

"It's alright." said one of the blushing girls.

Most of the girls walked on into the room but a few stayed at the door with me.

"So are you new at Ouran Academy?" one of them asked me.

"Well, yes, I am." I said still trying to hid my blush. "I start school here tomorrow actually."

Some of the girls giggled again and I could feel my blush getting worse. Knowing my luck they knew about Himura Technology and knew I was the soon to be President and they were all thinking about what I fool I made of myself.

'If there is truly a God he must hate me.' I thought.

"May we ask your name?" another girl asked.

'Well at least they don't already know me.'

"My name is Kazuhiro Himura." I said. "I'm a second year student."

"Are you going to be joining the host club?" one other asked.

I nearly laughed at her statement but seeing how she was here for the host club I bit my tongue.

"No, I don't have any plans to join the host club." I said good naturedly.

The girls all looked a little disappointed at the news for some reason.

"Well that's too bad." one of them said.

"We hope to see you around, Kazuhiro." one said as they all walked away.

Once the girls had all left I looked around the room to see that all of the boys in the room where surrounded by women and were all talking to them. At the very least they weren't doing what I had originally thought a host club would do.

"You look a little relieved, Mr. Himura." a voice said from beside me.

I quickly looked to my right to see Kyoya Ootori writing in a black notebook without looking up at me.

'That's because I half expected all of them to be making out or something.'

"I'm just breathing a little easier without the girls talking to me." I said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Kyoya Ootori asked me.

"Yes, now, I assume you still want to know my reasons for being here." I said being more serious.

"Well, not any more." Kyoya Ootori said with a smile. "I took the liberty of looking into your reason for being here myself."

"But… you've been gone for only a moment." I said in shock.

"Yes, more than enough time to check into things."

'What in the actual hell?' I thought. 'There is no way this guy is normal.'

"Now, if my sources are reliable, which they always are, you are here because you are Hikaru's fiance."

"Well, yes." I said. "I'm guessing he hasn't been informed?"

"No, neither of Hikaru's parents are quite sure how to tell him. They don't think he will react very well to it."

"I certainly didn't…" I muttered.

"I assumed so." Kyoya Ootori said. "To be honest I don't think Hikaru will agree to it either. He is very close to his brother, as you can see."

Kyoya pointed towards the twin's table and my jaw hit the floor like a ton of bricks. The twins were locked in a tight embrace, one of them looking like he was about to cry while the other was looking into his brother's eyes passionately. The girls sitting at their table where all squealing in delight at the show before them.

"What on earth?" I said, completely shocked. "This is just what I was worried the host club would be. Will he not agree because he is too busy kissing his brother?!"

"Oh, they never kiss." Kyoya stated simply.

"They do this all the time." the brown haired boy said walking past us with a tea tray in his hands. "It's a lot to take in at first."

"I couldn't agree more." I said looking at the brown haired boy. "I'm sorry but I don't believe I got your name."

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka," the boy said. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." I said giving Haruhi a bow. "My name is Kazuhiro Himura. Wait, I think I know who you are. Are you by any chance the honor student who got here on a scholarship?"

"Yeah, that's me." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" one of the girls said over from one of the tables.

"Oh, sorry but I have to go. Nice meeting you." Haruhi walked back over to his table.

"You certainly have a few stand outs in this club room." I said over to Kyoya.

"Well that's one way to put it." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"You know, getting Hikaru to even consider becoming your fiance won't be an easy task." Kyoya said.

"Then that raises a problem…" I said trying to think of a solution.

"I believe I have an idea." Kyoya said closing his notebook. "Would you happen to be interested in joining the host club?"

If my stomach was in knots before it was tight enough to make a diamond now.

 **Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope you did and I know this is only the second chapter but can you guys tell me what you think of Kazuhiro so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

 **I am bad at updating. Maybe I will get into the swing of things, but I'm not sure.**

 **A Brilliant Idea**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Blackmailed Before Day One**

'What is the nicest way I can say what the hell?' I thought to myself.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked trying to keep a neutral expression.

'That works…'

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and continued to smile at me. "Personally I think joining the host club would greatly enhance your chances of convincing Hikaru, Mr. Himura." he said.

"And why is that Mr. Ootori? I'm sorry but I have no interest in joining a host club, or any club for that matter. I would like some time to adjust to my new life here."

I gave myself a mental hi-five for coming up with a decent excuse in two seconds. As soon as I was done talking to Kyoya Ootori I planned on booking the earliest flight possible tomorrow and calling my parents to let them know I had no intention of being put to the side for my husband's brother.

"If you want to convince Hikaru I suggest you start as soon as possible. While I can't say we are close I have known him for some time. He won't agree to marry you as you are."

"Are you calling me ugly or something?" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh. Nothing Mr. Ootori." I said trying to smile.

'I still need to work on keeping all my thoughts in my head. I can't give this guy a bad impression.'

"If you don't mind me asking, will joining the club make Hikaru and his brother stop doing…" I gestured over to the brothers, where one of them was resting his head on the others shoulder and feeding him a cookie. "…that?"

"I certainly hope not." Kyoya said smiling. "They are a popular pairing. They attract a steady flow of costumers here. Their sinful brotherly love sold very well in our last picture catalog."

He presented me with a book from nowhere and gave it to me. I looked up at Kyoya, and the smile he gave me was a clear sign to look inside it. Inside were many photos of the twins together. They started off simple and innocent, but as they went on things slowly got more…intimate between the two of them.

Thankfully they really didn't kiss in any of the photos, but several certainly seemed to be going in that direction.

"As you can see while they do nothing explicit the leave a lot to the imagination. Many of our guests are very interested in just how far there 'brotherly love' goes."

"Yes, I-I see that." I said. "I can see that very clearly."

At this point I could literally feel my last meal rise up and tickle my uvula. This is _not_ what I wanted when I came here.

"I can guarantee they do not actually do anything beyond what the guests see…to my knowledge anyway." Kyoya continued to smile at me, which has made me very uncomfortable at this point. "Your main issue will be that Hikaru will simply reject you regardless of how you tell him. He will either play with you or ignore you if you walk up to him and tell him about the proposal. He has gotten better at putting some distance from him and Kaoru but I doubt he is ready yet for even a relationship, let alone a fiancé."

"I understand, then I will put the marriage proposal aside for the moment."

'For the love of everything that is good I need to get out of this school.' I thought, looking at the door as if it was the entrance to paradise.

"I hope you have a good day Mr. Ootori." I said with a bow and I began to leave.

As I was about to walk out the door I suddenly stopped. Have you ever felt like your life was about to be taken and slammed into a brick wall? That was how I felt as I was about to open the door and walk out for some peace. I turned around to see Kyoya Ootori staring at me, and despite there not being any light being pointed directly at him, his glasses had a glint that covered his eyes. He continued to smile at me, and while he did I swear my soul was being held at gun point.

"I suggest you stay Mr. Himura. It would really be in your best interest to join the host club."

I swallowed and I turned around to him. "I'm sorry Mr. Ootori, but as I had already stated I have no interest in joining the club, and that is still true. I will handle the matter with me… fiancé at a later date."

"I'm afraid I don't believe you, Mr. Himura." Kyoya said. "Your families company need to merge after all. You can't afford not to."

"Excuse me?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I'll have you know my families company is doing just fine. While marrying would be a benefit to us it isn't necessary."

Kyoya suddenly looked a little surprised. "I see you were not aware." he said. "I hate to be the one to tell you, but Himura Tech is suffering as of late, and it doesn't appear to be improving."

I glared at Kyoya Ootori, good impressions be damned. "And why are you aware of this and I am not?"

Kyoya suddenly pulled out a cellphone from his pocket. "My sources are always right." he said, his smile returning.

"I was never informed of anything like that. My mother and father had specifically said there was no pressure for me to do this. It was completely up to me."

"Your parents must be very kind." Kyoya said.

"Yes, they are, but they wouldn't-" I suddenly stopped talking when realization hit me. My parents are certainly the type to not tell me if they had truly needed me to go through with the marriage. Growing up as the heir to a large company is not easy. They have always tried to ease me into things and not force me into anything too uncomfortable.

'Having the withhold such important information…it was certainly something they would do.' I thought, my face falling.

"It seems you believe me." Kyoya said, interrupting my train of thought.

I was silent for a few seconds before saying "It is certainly in the realm of possibility."

"Then will you join the host club?" Kyoya asked, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I said nothing as I took his hand and gave it a weak shake in return.

"I sincerely think this is the best course of action Mr. Himura. Well, I suppose I should call you Kazuhiro from now on."

I looked up at him again and nodded. "Alright…Kyoya senpai."

"Would you mind having a seat until club activities end? You can help yourself to tea and snacks for the time being." Kyoya departed and went over to Tamaki Suoh.

I went over to an empty table that had some cookies and scones laying on it, along with a tea set made of porcelain with red roses. I didn't bother getting any tea and instead set my eyes on the sweets.

One bad habit I can never get rid of is when I am stressed, I can and will eat anything I can get my hands on. It had been a while since I let my inner fat ass out, but I needed to gorge myself immediately.

While I was finishing off the scones, the cookies already being digested, my mind drifted to my parents.

'I can't believe I never even considered they might have actually needed me to get married. This is the first time they have ever asked me to do anything that will actually impact the company. They have always tried to make things easier on me when they could, so having me get married out of nowhere should have made me more aware.'

I looked down at the plate to see there was only one scone remaining on the tray. I decided not to eat it. Then I ate it anyway because it was shaping to be a very bad day and I _deserved it_ at this point.

"Are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice ask me. It was the brown haired boy from earlier, Haruhi Fujioka.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking." I said in the most gentlemanly way possible. Then I released a very ungentlemanly burp that nearly made me puke.

"I'll get you some water!" Haruhi said after seeing me nearly lose it all over the table.

"Thank you…" I mumbled as I covered my hand with my mouth.

Haruhi quickly returned with a pitcher of water and poured it into a tea cup for me. I sipped in gently and Haruhi added more to it when I was finished.

"What happened to all the snacks?!" a young voice asked.

I looked up to find the tall boy from earlier. I knew for one thing that he hadn't asked me what happened to them for two reasons. 1. There was no way a giant like him sounded like that. 2. He deadpan stare didn't even remotely suggest he was upset about me eating everything. Then I looked down to find the small boy from earlier looking at the empty plates.

I raised my hand in a nonchalant manor. " _I_ happened to all the snacks. My apologies."

"Where you really hungry?" the boy asked.

"In a manner of speaking." I said.

'Hungry for some sweet relief from this nightmare of a day.'

The boy suddenly looked at me with a look that seemed like pity. "Are you poor like Haru-chan?"

"Honey senpai!" Haruhi yelled. "Not being rich doesn't equal starving! And I can afford to eat just fine!"

"But you never buy the cafeteria food Haru-chan. You always bring leftovers."

"Just because I can't spend 8,000 yen on lunch doesn't mean I don't get enough to eat." Haruhi said with a sigh.

"Sorry Haru-chan." The boy said with a smile.

"Wait a minute, senpai!?" I said jumping out of my chair in shock, and immediately sitting down due to my stomachache.

"Yeah, well I'm not really Haru-chan's senpai anymore. Takeshi and I go to Ouran University nearby." The boy said. "We still come for club activities though. And for the cake!"

"You must have skipped many grades in order to already be attending university." I said trying to make up for my outburst. "That is very impressive."

"Oh, I'm not smart enough to skip grades. I'm old enough to go to college just like Takeshi!"

"Mitsukini never hit his growth spurt." the tall man spoke for the first time.

I looked over at the small boy in disbelief.

'These people are _liars_!' I thought.

"I see. I'm sorry for misunderstanding." I said with a smile. "I'm also sorry for eating all of the snacks. I haven't had much time to eat since I arrived in Japan."

"It's ok!" the _lying toddler_ before me said. "There is still cake to eat. I'll share some with the girls."

"You aren't from Japan?" Haruhi asked as the other boys went back to their guests.

"Correct, I just moved here recently. I used to live in the United States."

"Sorry, I had assumed you were from here due to your name and appearance. Plus, your Japanese sounds good too." Haruhi said.

"I was in Japan and I lived here for a few years when I was younger, but I moved to America with my parents when our company proved to be more beneficial there."

"I see, well I hope you like it here at Ouran." Haruhi said with a smile, but then his face turned sympathetic. "I also wish you luck with the students here. A lot of people here are…different. Honey senpai and Mori senpai are actually a little mild in comparison."

"I don't know whether I should believe you or not." I said with a chuckle.

"Trust me, it gets even weirder." Haruhi said with a laugh in return.

It was nice to have a normal conversation with someone for once after the short yet hectic mayhem the last hour or so had been.

"I have to get back to my guests, but I'll leave the water here." Haruhi said.

"Thank you very much." I said as Haruhi left.

I tried my best to sit up straight and look dignified while club activities went on. I looked around the room and was relieved to see that the hosts were still just talking to the girls, even the twins.

I noticed some of the girls looking at me. I waved at them and they giggled, probably at what a mess I had made of myself. I suddenly felt a slight chill, and I looked over to see Kyoya looking at me again with the same smile he wore before, only it somehow unsettled me even more.

Once club activities had finished and the last of the girls had left Kyoya and Tamaki Suoh walked over to my table.

"So I was told you want to join the host club?" Tamaki asked me.

I looked over at Kyoya who simply smiled at me like always. I looked back at Tamaki and nodded my head, trying to make it look sincere.

Tamaki immediately beamed and grabbed my hand and shook it like a mad man. "Welcome aboard!"

"Did I hear that right?" one of the twins asked.

"He is going to be a host?" the other one asked.

"Is that a good idea senpai?" Haruhi asked looking at me, perhaps trying to see if I was actually against it or not.

I looked over at him and instead of begging for the help I so desperately needed, I smiled at him.

"Of course it is a good idea!" Tamaki said, finally letting go of my hand, which fell limp at my side. "Kyoya agreed to it and everything. A lot of the girls had asked about him too! He has already struck a chord with them!"

"Really?" the twins asked.

'They even have the same expression. I'm just going to have to guess which is which at this point.'

"Yeah, a few girls asked me about him when I got went back after talking to him!" the toddler said. "They thought you were cute."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks at that statement. "Oh, well, I'm flattered."

"I'll take you under my wing, and soon you become a fantastic host!" Tamaki said, his eyes practically shinning with excitement. "What do you say?"

I could already tell I wouldn't be able to keep up with him. "I'm very sorry but I will have to decline your offer." I said immediately.

Tamaki gasped very dramatically and gave a look of total defeat as he sulked on the floor. I looked over to see Honey and Mori scattered rose petals over him, to which I assumed was for dramatic effect, while the twins laughed and Haruhi just stared.

"Can we get back to the host part?" I asked, hoping Tamaki wouldn't start crying.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses before he spoke. "Certainly, I took the liberty of asking some of our guests if they found you interesting." Kyoya said pulling out a black notebook. "Many of them found you interesting and liked how polite yet shy you were. In fact, I think you would be well received as a polite host, someone who is calming to be around. While your shyness could be a selling point we don't want to make the guests feel like you are uncomfortable so you would be better to be calm and polite for the guests."

"Alright then…" I said.

"As a calming and polite host you will need a rose color. Each host has one to represent them. For example, Haruhi's is red, while Tamaki's is white and so on. Yours will be green, and you're going to need to get a green cell phone to match. All of our phones match our rose colors so you will do the same."

"I'm sorry, but that seems-."

Kyoya continued to talk over me. "You will also need to make sure you maintain your appearance and continue to be polite and approachable even when not in the club room so you do not give the impression of being a fraud to the guests, and you must also-."

"I think he has heard enough for today Kyoya senpai." Haruhi said. "He isn't feeling well either. I think we should let him go home for today."

"You really are my savior today." I gave Haruhi a small smile.

"What?" was Haruhi's only response.

"Very well, I will fill you in on the rest tomorrow after classes. Come straight here so we can get you ready."

"I understand." I said relaxing a little for the first time for a while. I was also able to move my arm again, which was a nice bonus.

"What's your name any way?" the twins asked.

"My name in Kazuhiro Himura. I hope I get along with you all." I didn't bother to bow as I stood up, knowing my stomach wouldn't be able to take it.

"Thanks for not breaking anything by the way." a twin said.

"Yeah, we are having another school auction soon." the other said.

"Hey!" Haruhi said.

"I'm getting the impression there is a story here." I said giving a polite chuckle at Haruhi's reaction.

"We'll be sure to fill you in later." the twins said.

'They don't seem so bad when they aren't cuddling with each other.'

"Good luck rookie!" they said as they gave me a hard slap on the back.

'I take it back.' I thought as I felt my vomit come up. 'I hate them.'

"Move your shoes." I said getting ready for the inevitable.

"What?" they asked.

"I said move your-!" I couldn't finish my sentence as I literally tossed my cookies at the feet of my fiancé and his brother.

 **I'll admit it was actually a lot of fun to write again. I hope to update soon, but since it took me so long to update this time I'm not sure when I will. I'll try to get a chapter up soon though.**


End file.
